


Black hole

by DreamInblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Depression, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInblue/pseuds/DreamInblue
Summary: Harry goes back every day. He cannot stay away, even if he tries.





	Black hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I would simply like to let you know that English is not my first language and that, despite studying it for so many years, I'm still shit at it. Please forgive me.  
> Also, I was feeling very angsty while writing this, so naturally, this is all angst, sorry. I also know this is very short, sorry again.

Harry goes back every day. He cannot stay away, even if he tries. He thinks very strongly about not going, he really tries but his limbs move on their own and every day, at the same hour, he finds himself seating in the same spot at the French café around the corner.

Every fucking day, he seats there and sips on his coffee while staring at the man who left him all these years ago. He seems happy, radiant -Harry does not remember ever seeing him like that when they were together, and it is driving him mad. They could have been happy, he knows they could have been. He loves this man with every fiber of his being, he still does after everything that happened, but it never will ever be the same.

Harry watches Draco talk to a customer, he is smiling while doing grand gestures and seems to be acting a bit. He always loved theatrics, that is maybe why he decided to leave Harry like he did, but Draco did not just leave Harry, he left by trampling on Harry’s heart and on all their memories together.

_“Us, together, it will never work Harry. I need…I need to leave, I need to leave everything Harry, including you. Please, please, understand.”_

Harry is the only one left with all the memories and it is killing him. He considered taking the coward way like Draco did, he considered erasing everything from his brain as it would maybe erase the pain in his heart too, but he could not talk himself into doing it. Because if he did it too, then what would become of their time together, who would remember Harry and Draco as a whole?

Draco was so fucking selfish, everything was so fucking unfair. All Harry ever wished for was to love and to be loved and when he finally thought he had it, it had been taken away from him. He hated what Draco had done to them, to him, as much as he was in love with Draco.

“Hello.”

He never talks to the other man any more than necessary, but it is a hard task as Draco always try to make conversation. When he first came here, he had been so hopeful, Draco’s attention was on him for a long time, he had his beautiful smile on his face, the one that had always only been reserved for Harry and Harry had hoped, God had he hoped but then, someone entered the café and his special smile had still been on his face while welcoming another customer. His special smile was no more for Harry but for everyone, it was not even special anymore. Harry had been heartbroken ever since and had avoided to look at Draco’s face for days before he had found the courage to look at him again.

“Can I get you something else?” Draco asks, kindly.

Harry looks at his lover -former lover- in the eyes. They are still the same shade of grey as they had always been, still so sparkly and beautiful. The only difference with before is that Harry cannot see any recognition or love in them. He clenches his jaw for a second as he fights back tears.

“…No, thank you. I have to keep going, actually.” As Harry stands up, he thinks he sees a hint of disappointment in Draco’s eyes for a second, but his heart feels so empty and hollow and he does not want to think anymore, he does not want to do a lot of things anymore, all he wants to do is to go home and to wail on his misery.

“Wait! Can I know your name?” He hears as he begins to walk to the door. He turns back to look at Draco and Draco looks hopeful. It is quite ironic how Harry was the one to hope at first while he could see his lover drowning in the darkness before, whereas now, he just feels so numb and Draco is the one who is trying, the one who is eager while Harry is drowning.

“It’s Harry.”

“See you tomorrow, Harry.” Harry almost chokes when he sees his special smile directed at him, the one he dreams about every night, the one which had made him realize he was in love with Draco. Draco looks so bright and happy whereas Harry feels so dark and empty, and everyone knows darkness absorbs light, right? He does not have his place here, he does not belong here.

“…Yeah.” He last says before leaving his everything behind. Draco had had made his choice when he choose to forget and what Harry is doing is not right.

“Wait! My name is…” The man shouts but Harry is already crossing the road without looking back and apparates away.


End file.
